dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Floralia
Floralia is the main location of the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. It is the home of Rapunzel and Belladonna, two of the main characters of that same game. Once a thriving, beautiful kingdom, Floralia has been abandoned by all of its people. History Floralia was originally occupied by two warring clans. The Chief of the smaller clan asked the Goddess Flora for her help and she bestowed Three Artifacts on him. These items allowed the Chief to take over Floralia and become its first King, but at a high price. As a result, the King passed the artifacts down through his descendants with a warning to keep them sealed and to never use them. Even without the use of the artifacts, the kingdom of Floralia grew in population, beauty and wealth. It was a prosperous, happy land for many years. Then came a time of great mourning. The beloved Queen of Floralia, Violante, died shortly after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl named Rapunzel. Seeing their grief and love for the child, the Goddess Flora made the baby one of her Guardians, bestowing her with powers of restoration and charging her with the protection of the Bellflower. In time, the King took a new wife, Queen Melanie. This queen was more somber than her predecessor, but she dearly wished for the people of Floralia to love her. When she was with child, she did all she could to ensure her child would be born healthy - but there was a traitor in her midst. Her most trusted servant, Mother Gothel, was secretly feeding Melanie enchanted poison made from Nightbloom flowers. The child, Belladonna, was born with devastating powers over the deadly flower as a result. One touch from her could kill a person. To prevent any more calamities,the young princess was locked away in a tall tower for the safety of all. Her mother was driven mad by anger and guilt over her trust in Mother Gothel, and passed away shortly after. Belladonna's father was also wracked with guilt. He hated seeing his daughter locked away, but could see no other solution. He searched tirelessly for a way to cure her of her powers, but found naught. The young princess grew up alone, isolated from everyone but her older sister, Rapunzel, who came to visit her often. It was through Mother Gothel's work and Rapunzel's own powers that Belladonna was able to begin releasing the deadly Nightbloom pollen throughout the kingdom. With the flowers themselves and the deadly pollen coming from them, the people of Floralia began to live in fear. It wasn't long before the population dwindled down to nothing. However, the King of Floralia refused to leave his kingdom. It was his mess and his kingdom, he reasoned, and he would go down with the ship, so to speak. He died alone in his throne room, ruling over his empty kingdom to his last breath. In accordance with the Sword ending, Rapunzel is freed from Belladonna's control and they leave with Ross into exile to have Belladonna learn how to control her powers. With the absence of the last two princesses, Goddess Flora's powers diminished to such a degree that she could no longer maintain an adult form. She changed into a young girl, and was then cursed by Mother Gothel to make her small enough to fit in the palm of one's hand. The goddess was rescued by Gerda, Gwyn and Kai, but could only return to her native Rosaria to recuperate and attempt to rebuild her powers. Floralia has evidently been restored and repopulated since the events of Ballad of Rapunzel as Flora is once again powerful enough to continue guarding over the delicate balance of nature. And in The Thief and the Tinderbox, a wedding gift from Floralia was sent to Prince Gwyn and Gerda. Relevant Parables The Three Artifacts of Floralia (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Long ago, two rival clans inhabited a piece of land together. Under the goddess Flora’s patronage, one clan thrived while the young Chief of the weaker clan saw the end of his people draw near. He decided to implore the goddess, overcoming harsh trials in his quest. Touched by his sincerity and determination, the goddess gave the man three artifacts: a sword, a mirror, and a jewel. The goddess told him to use the artifacts if he was determined to change destiny of his clan. But she warned him that the price would be steep for disrupting the fates. After a long, drawn-out battle, with the artifacts in hand, the Chief was victorious. But in the midst of it all, he had lost his family, his lover, and too many of his people. He now understood the goddess’s warning. Though their destiny had changed, the cost had been paid was too dear. With a solemn heart, he joined the two clans together, crowning himself King. The King lived on to become a wise ruler. He sealed the artifacts, turning over their guardianship and history to his heir before he died. So goes the tale of the first King of Floralia. Notable Residents * Belladonna * Rapunzel * Mother Gothel (former) * Queen Melanie (deceased) * Queen Violante (deceased) * King Crisanto (deceased) * Flora (not technical resident, but patron goddess.) Trivia * Floralia is named after the Roman holiday to celebrate the goddess Flora. Gallery Scenery= BoR_Opened_Floralia_Gate.JPG|Gates of Floralia goddess tree.jpg|Tree of Life and Death 1484041_688077074565658_573586919_o.jpg|Floralia Plaza floralia cemetary.jpg|Floralia Cemetery drawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge to the Tower mushroom forest.jpg|Specter Valley garden.jpg|Forgotten Garden Guardian temple.jpg|Hall of Guardians Briar shrine before.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard, Unbloomed Briar shrine bloomed.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard, Fully Bloomed Ivy shrine before.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse, Unbloomed Ivy shrine bloomed.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse, Fully Bloomed canal cleared.jpg|Underground Canal Valley fire ice.jpg|Aqua Springs cave fire ice.jpg|Chapel of Ice and Fire BOR - Ross Red Shrine.png|Molten Hall BOR - Snow White's shrine.png|Glacial Hall, Unbloomed Snow shrine bloomed.jpg|Glacial Hall, Fully Bloomed palace foyer.jpg|Palace Foyer palace ballroom.jpg|Palace Ballroom palace vault.jpg|Palace Treasury bor throne room.jpg|Palace Throne Room library.jpg|Palace Library gothel workroom.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory gothel secret lab.jpg|Mother Gothel's Secret Chamber flora temple.jpg|Flora Sanctuary rapunzel shrine.jpg|Illuminated Chantry belladonna shrine.jpg|Shadow Vestry tower first level.jpg|Tower Basement tower playroom.jpg|Tower Playroom tower second level.jpg|Tower Foyer Artifact aquarium.jpg|Artifacts Room |-|Artifacts= Floralia artifacts.jpg|The Three Artifacts of Floralia TT&TTB_Floralia_Wedding_Gift.jpg|Wedding Gift from Floralia TT&TTB_Floralia_Wedding_Gift_Message.jpg|Floralia Wedding Gift Message |-|Other images= Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper1.png|Entrance to Floralia Wallpaper Ballad of Rapunzel Wallpaper2.png|Tower Window Wallpaper Goddess flora statue.jpg|Floralia's Patron Goddess, Flora floralia gate lock.jpg|Floralia Gate Lock Goddess Flora Shrine.jpg|Goddess Flora Shrine Outside Floralia Roasria.PNG|Concept art of both Rosaria and the Gates ofGuardians Category:Places Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations